


Make Me Forget

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jo realizes how close she was to dying.  This story happens after the case in 2x06 No Exit but before they get back to the Roadhouse.





	Make Me Forget

Once Ellen was called and calmed down, Jo and Dean both reassuring her that all was well, the case was closed, and they’d be coming back to the Roadhouse first thing in the morning, the three of them hit a bar.

They sat at a table, knocking back a couple beers each before Sam decided to call it a night. Dean looked to Jo, willing to head to sleep too if she wanted, but she waved at the bartender for another round, so Dean decided to stay with her.

It was two drinks later that Jo finally broke.  “I can’t believe how stupid I was,” she admitted, eyes staring into her beer.  “I would have died if you hadn’t been there. Died in that stupid box, never to be found.”

Jo drained what was left of her beer, Dean’s eyes on her the whole time.  When she was done, his head nodded in finality.  “Okay, you’ve definitely had enough.  Let’s go.”

Jo tried to argue, but Dean wasn’t having it.  He put some cash down on the table to pay before grabbing Jo’s hand, leading her out of the bar.  Their motel wasn’t far, so they’d walked, and Dean kept Jo’s hand in his as they headed back.

The walk was quiet, Jo’s words going round and round in both of their minds.  Finally they got to the motel, Dean walking Jo to her room she had gotten separate from the boys.

Dean watched as she grabbed her key, fiddling with it before unlocking her door.  She didn’t open it, however, leaning her forehead onto the cold wood and sighing deeply.  “I could have died,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion.  

Dean realized that this wasn’t just going to slide, so he opened her door, ushering her inside and sitting her on the bed.  He closed and locked the door before turning back to her, met with tears streaming down her face.

In an instant she was wrapped in his arms, their bodies rocking back and forth as Jo let out her tears. Dean hadn’t had a lot of experience with crying women, but Jo soon calmed, wiping her face.

“What can I do for you, sweetheart?” Dean asked her, true concern in his voice.  Jo looked up at him, deciding on three simple words.

“Make me forget?” she requested, the meaning clear in her eyes.  Dean considered for a moment before giving in, knowing that he would do anything for this girl, just hoping that it didn’t lead to heartbreak.

He nodded, a heavy weight lifting from the room as the two of them undressed between calm, sweet kisses. When Dean laid Jo down on the bed beneath him, he let his rough-and-tough façade slip away to show his dedicated and loyal interior, exactly what Jo needed from him right now.

Their bodies moved together as one, Dean whispering encouraging things to Jo, kissing her tenderly like she deserved.  When they came, it was together, gasps of each other’s names the only sound in the room.

Jo fell asleep soon afterward, cradled in Dean’s arms.  He held her close, hoping that he had comforted her exactly how she needed, that tomorrow things would be all better.


End file.
